Jordan Bekemeier
'Jordan polo' 'Introduction' Jordan is the main character of book five. Personality Events 'Early Childhood' T.I.B.O. Oblivion Castle Training Reunited Old Isalnd A Whole New World Marriage The Battle Against The Demon Army A Hard Good Bye 5030 A.D. The Great Machine The Universe Warrior Championship 'The Final Battle' The final battle had already started before Jordan arrived. Jordan arived in time to save Erza from a blast attack. Him and the other Bekemeiers faced off against Satan in one final showdown between good and evil. In the end they did little damage to him. It wasn't until Jordan gave up his Universal energy powers stating all he needs is god did the battle take a turn. Jordan unlocked Saint Mode, The most powerful form ever. Jordan had a diamond armor, that was intergrated with platinum and gold metals. there were crosses marked throughout the armor. He also had a Sword and Shield and wore a kings crown. After fighting for hours nether of them seemed to be able to beat one another. Jordan ended up summoning heavens gate to destroy satan. A big gate appeared and a cross with chains came out and binded Satan, the more people believed in god the more the chains would bring in satan. A point came to where the chains would not move anymore, so Jordan bid farewell to his kids and his lovely wife Erza. He planned on smashing himself into satan sending both of them into the gate. He sacraficed himself to save everyone. In the end the gate did close and satan was defeated. However it wasn't over, Jordan woke up tied to a chair in a cold dark room. Beyond Time: Present Day 'Weapons' Jordan uses several weapons in the series. The first is the sword of darkness, Uari. Uari gives Jordan a black armor and is sorounded by darkness. it is used to kill all that is good with a single blow. however even if the person is good doesn't mean they will be killed in one strike, if there power greatly differs that of the user then it will not happen. Zyphrell is the sword Light, Zyphrell gives Jordan a white armor and is sorounded by lignt. it is used to kill all that is evil. However just like Uari if the person is greatly stronger than it will not work. Jordan tries using both swords on Xylis and fails because he is much more powerful than him. During his fight with Abseino Jordan unlocks a new power and that is Genesis. it is neither light or dark but both; neutral. During book seven he finds out more about his Zanpakuto Serene which she takes her form of a katana. Her Shikai mode is a white flame, and her bankai form wraps Jordan in golden white light enabling him to fly with wings. In the end his most powerful weapon is his sword he gets in saint mode. 'Jutsus' Here are a list of Jutsus Jordan use #'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' #'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu' #'Earth Style: Mud Wall' #'Wind Style: Tornado Volley' #'Lightining Style: Twin Lightining Strike'